Sarah Haliwell and the Dark Matter
by Flame Haze of Eternal Light
Summary: Sarah is a young girl about to enter The Wizard school at The Academy of Athala where she meets Maggie and Michael her best friends and the ones that will embark on the adventures they always dreamt about. Please Review.
1. A Misterious Fellow

**"Sarah Haliwell and the Dark Matter"  
By  
Phoenix**

_Prologue_

Sarah Haliwell was an introverted girl who was a brilliant student in science and good on everything else, she once read an article that proposed the idea of a Dark Matter existed in a far place in the past, the article was based on the writings of an Anonymous person, according to the writings the Dark Matter was a substance in the form of a black ball and that it was found by priests in a place that was known as the Devil's Point of Perdition, nobody knows for sure where it is because the writings didn't say the location, for the people, according to the writings, feared it so much that only a group of four set out to see what they could find, when the four arrived to the Devil's Point of Perdition they saw a black shinning ball in the center of what seamed to be an ancient Temple of some sort. They took the ball from it's resting place and named it the Dark Matter, Wizards from the land tried to use it for good but the ball had an enormous power that it gave to the one that possessed it, so when the evil wizard Morbious took it he started feeling an astonishing power flowing through his veins, he used the Dark Matter for his evil purposes taking the lives of every wizard that stood up against him, until a wizard came out of the nowhere and... The Writings stopped there and the paper where it was written was burned to the half, but Sarah became intrigued about the article so much that she wanted so badly to find it, and give it to humanity, what she didn't expect was that her dreams were about to come true much sooner than she ever imagined. This story will take you with Sarah to the greatest adventure of all time, you will journey with her to the Academy of Athala where wizards and priests are trained, you will also journey to the lands of the Devil's Point Of Perdition where Sarah will stand up to evil in an attempt to free the world from the evil Wizard Morbious and restore the Dark Matter to where it belongs. This novel will take you to the farthest ends of your imagination, your wits and courage when you accompany Sarah in her journey.

_The Start Of Althbus Time_

This means The beginning of the Wizard Era, It started with the discovery of human potential for the control of the forces of nature, followed by the encounter of the great stones of power, these were later used for alchemy, the art of potion-making and bottled feelings and forces of every sort suffered by the earth like bottled fire, earthquakes, monsoons, tornadoes, hurricanes, and many more. Alchemy brought an entire new perception of magic as a science, but many disagreed with the idea of bottling forces of nature, the ancient belief of man controlling Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water was now obsolete, power over almost everything was discovered by a great wizard named Farland, he sustained that magic resides within the body and that only some had it. An Academy was constructed by alchemy to train all those with the ability to do magic, the building was entirely bizarre for the rooms inside changed not only the furniture but also you could open a door to your left and you would see a bed with a chair and a desk, then close and open it again and find the corridor to the dungeons. The Academy had almost like fifty servants at first, then with the years it had only ten servants, the Academy was named Athala in honor to a great female wizard that stood up to Morbious and defeated him, or at least they thought so, but she died soon after. The Academy of Athala was a great castle with six hundred rooms, all of them suited for many things, anyone who was called upon to attend to the Academy was given a small map with the changing schedule of the rooms for each day, the wizard apprentices were required to arrive to classes within a period of ten minutes between each class, the classes started at seven hundred hours and gave an hour recess at twelve hundred hours were they are required to go to the dinning room and eat their lunches, then at thirteen hundred hours they continue their classes until twenty hundred hours.

_The Dark Time For Athala and The Academy's Insides_

The wizards from Athala created a commotion in ordinary people that they decided to banish the wizards and destroy alchemy, however the wizards sealed the Academy away from the normal world and transferred themselves to a parallel world that could only be entered with magical mirrors only given to students that were detected from the normal world, the apprentice that wishes to attend to the Academy was given a mirror to transport themselves to the Academy, a schedule-map of the Academy, a list of school supplies that will be acquired once inside the Academy, a list of herbs that will be required for the potion-making and herbology classes, and alchemy studies, a uniform made of special material to withstand wrongly casted spells, and any other form of wrong against the student, the uniform consisted in a black robe made of lion skin for it's flexibility and fortitude, red long shirt made of light dragon scales to withstand piercing objects, Black pants made of Mythril to withstand any form of physical damage, and a blue wizard hat used only for celebrations, that is the boy's uniform, for girls the uniform consists in a Black robe from lion skin as well, a pink light dragon scale shirt, a Black skirt as long to the knee made of Mythril, and a red wizard hat for celebrations only.

As one of the requisites for attendance the apprentice must present the material and attendance form sent to him by mail to the Academy's representative that will meet him in the accorded place of departure, after presenting the materials he or she will pass through a passage that will take him or her to the Academy, once there they will receive the list of the names and sorority groups available for the classes and they will have to select the group they see fit to themselves.

Then they will be taken to the dinning room where they will meet their group director and receive a rule book and pick up their school supplies. Afterwards they will be taken to the dormitories of their group and stay in rooms of pairs, every room has a warning in the wall that says "Anyone that doesn't clean up their room will be punished with twenty four hour detention and the student that goes around the Academy after curfew will be hold in detention for a week and whoever is surprised casting spells on their classmates will be hold in the dungeons for a two weeks". And also the students are warn on the first day not to enter the Devil's Point Of Perdition for they will be lost forever and die slowly and painfully.

But Enough talk about the Academy, I know that many of you just go to the first chapter and jump the whole prologue, but sometimes the best way to understand better a story or book is to read the whole prologue not just the first Chapter and on, so this is the end of the prologue, enjoy the story. This story is only based on the work by JK Rowling on Harry Potter, but with certain aspects changed.

_Chapter 1_

_"A Mysterious Fellow"_

Sarah jumped out of bed one morning and discovered that her article about Dark Matter was gone, she spent all day looking for it when she saw it in the trash can, she turned to her mother and asked her if she had taken the article from her room and her mother replied that she saw it on the floor so she took it and threw it away, then Sarah took the article from the trash can and took it to her room, she read it a thousand times like she had done before, she wanted so badly to find the lost Dark Matter but it seamed like it was lost forever but somehow she knew she was going to find it, she didn't know that her opportunity to go and find it was sooner than she would ever expect, Sarah was ten years old and there was something that was so strange about her, she had some abilities that extended beyond ordinary people, there were things that she could not explain that happened many times, her mother once said that the powers she had were powers that came from her soul, a power that her father had called alchemy or magic, but she didn't exactly believe in what her mother said until she was twelve years old when a strange box of mail arrived for her and her mother was very excited to see it, and she called on her.

- "Sarah, come here a package is here for you!"

- "For me?"

- "Yes Sarah, come on, open it!"

Sarah opened the package and found a mirror, a map, a list of strange things, and a letter that read.  
"Sarah Haliwell,  
With this letter you have been selected  
to attend to the Academy Of Athala,  
We will instruct you in the ways of alchemy  
and magic, we have observed your abilities but above all  
you seem to be a good student,  
and you have abilities beyond ordinary people  
that is why you will go to the Bus Station  
and wait there in the main hall for Balurds  
who will take you to the portal point.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Farland"

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes, her mother was actually a witch herself, and she said she would take Sarah to the bus station to meet Balurds who was already waiting for Sarah, when they arrived to the bus station Sarah kissed her mother goodbye and went inside the station, there she found a mysterious looking fellow, he wore clothes that seemed like they had been cut from different pieces of cloth and sewed together, he looked like a big hairy kaleidoscope, she thought that was Balurds and walked up to him and said:

- "Are you Balurds?

- "Of course dear child, you must be Sarah Haliwell, your father was a great wizard, I met him, when he casted a spell to make a tree disappear that ended up blowing up, funny man was your father, the great Jonathan Haliwell, oh those days... Oh well let's get going the portal is waiting for us"

- "What exactly is the portal Balurds?"- Asked Sarah.

- "Well it's the place where you can go to the Academy of Athala"- Replied Balurds.

They arrived to the portal hidden inside the bus station in a room, the portal was a giant mirror activated only by the mirrors that are given to the students, Balurds told Sarah to approach the mirror with her mirror in her left hand and so she did, as she entered the mirror she saw the stars, the moon, the sun, it all looked like she was going to another galaxy but she was only going to a parallel world, a world for wizards. When she arrived she went on a flying boat were several students were, one of them approached her.

- "Hi, I'm Michael Johnson, and you are?"

- "Hello, I'm Sarah Haliwell, pleased to meet you."

- "Oh you are the daughter of Jonathan Haliwell right?"

- "Yes I am."

- "I read about him in the books of school, he was a great magician."

- "My mother told me that too."

- "Have you ever been to Athala?"

- "No, This is actually my first time there." - Said Sarah.

- "It's a magical castle, I read about it in a book."- said Michael.

They arrived at Athala, and Balurds met them there, he told the students to follow him, and so they did, they went through a Big Door that seamed to grow bigger when you get closer to it, the corridor to the dinning room sometimes stretches from side to side or makes itself larger, that crossing it seems an eternity, The door to the dinning room is smaller but there are paintings on the walls that at night the people drawn come out of the paintings and wonder through the Academy's dungeons, the dinning Room is a large virtual room with 6 large tables for one hundred people each, the room according to the hour it changes from day to night or sometimes it represents the times of the year, it gives the impression that the students are eating outdoors. Professor Farland gave the students a warm welcome and handed them their group selection cards, there were six sorority groups: The lions, leopards, owls, panthers, eagles and cheetahs, Sarah and Michael and a new friend of Sarah's called Maggie Peterson selected the Eagles sorority group. Their sorority chief took them to their dormitories where they found their uniforms and materials, when Sarah opened her school supplies she found a white wand, a broomstick, a quill, a bottle of ink, a magical notebook, and a whole lot of candy like a chocolate broomstick that when you let it go it hovers in the air and a magical wizard fruit, the uniform that she had consisted in a Black robe of black lion skin, a light pink shirt, a Black skirt, and a Red wizard hat only for celebrations, she put her uniform on the day after and went to her first class that was with Professor Farland the class of Alchemy studies, she enjoyed the class but didn't exactly understand for she never heard anything related to alchemy until that day, Michael and Maggie always sat to Sarah's sides in every class to help her understand.

Almost every night she sent out a letter to her mother telling her she was alright in her new school, but she didn't get an answer until two months later when she was pulled out of her Herbology class with Professor Livsienak and received a tragic letter saying that her mother died, she spent all day in her room looking straight to the fire place crying, she spent almost a three months without saying a word after school time, instead of going to the dinner room she went to the fire place and sat there for hours until Maggie sat with her and Sarah started crying and said to Maggie that she missed her mother.

- "I never knew my parents, but I understand you, I had to grow up without a father and a mother but I feel they are close to me if I keep them in my heart, and that's what you should do." - Maggie said.

After hearing Maggie's words she started remembering all she did with her mother and trying to hold on to her memories and so she did, thanks to Maggie she saw the situation from a different point of view, Sarah's behaviour changed she was always happy, and Professor Farland gave her a little present, a little memory star, it showed the memories she had about her mother and she kept it close to her heart.

Sarah was starting to become a great student she channelled all the love for her mother to her powers and used that love for good she got the highest scores from all the groups and her sorority was proud of her, she grabbed her broomstick and flew all the way to the far ends of the Athala grounds and saw something beyond on Devil's point of Perdition, but she kept it to herself so she could find out about it but then she only told Michael and Maggie. She told them that she saw something that looked like a small building guarded by a force field of some sort, she also said that there was something going on there, because she saw a light coming from the building, she said that the building looked like an old church, Maggie and Michael thought that Sarah was making it up until she took them to the place she had seen the old church and they saw it also.

When they got back they talked about going there but found it too dangerous, Michael thought about telling Professor Farland about the strange activity in the Devil's Point, but Sarah said that it would be better if they investigated the story about that church-like building, on the next day Maggie went looking for a book that contained information on the Devil's Point, she found that a great war raged over there and also that the church-like building was in fact a big source of magical power that an evil wizard fed from to get stronger, the building had a stream of energy that boosted the magical power within a wizard or even granted magic to those who didn't have it, that's why it is shielded so that no one ever uses it's power, not even for good.

It made Sarah even more curious about it and setup a plan to go there and see the stream for herself, three days later she went with Michael and Maggie and found the place, and they found a crack in the force field and went inside, after a huge hallway they found a light blue ray coming out of the ground, they came closer to the beam but as they approached heat that came from the light got too intense for Maggie and Michael, but Sara kept going inside then she found out that there was a strange looking black crystal in the pedestal where the light beam was coming from, she wanted to get it but when she almost had it Professor Farland came in and stopped her.

- "That is not a toy lads, I can not tell you what the purpose of having it here means but you must never come here again."

Sara and her friends left the temple but she knew there was something more to that crystal than it seemed.


	2. Gathering Information

_Chapter 2  
"Gathering Information"_

Back at the dormitory Sarah and her friends went to her room, she took out her bag and opened it, she was looking for the article about the Dark Matter and she found it and showed it to Michael and Maggie. She pointed out the resemblance of the drawing in the article with the crystal on the temple's pedestal. It was the same, Sarah concluded that the crystal ball in the pedestal was the dark matter, she couldn't believe she had found it.

- "But what do you plan to do?" – Maggie asked.

- "Remember Professor Farland told us not to go there again, they could expel us if they find out" – Michael said.

- "Don't worry we won't make a move, at least for now, we'll lay low until I think of something" – Sarah replied.

On the next morning, they attended their potions class with Professor Firebrand who talked about the basics of potion making, the classroom was very big, it was a round room and a little dark, the walls were of black stone and hardened steel to contain the explosion of a wrongly brewed potion, there is also a shower in case a student caught fire. On the middle of the room there are several big cauldrons for three students to work on each, the ceiling reflected the night sky no matter the hour, the windows were boarded so no light came from outside, the only light in the room came from the torches, this was the reason why Professor Firebrand's skin was so white, he hardly ever left the room, for there was always something he had to work on, there was also a cooling room to keep the ingredients fresh, for toad eyes don't last long in normal temperature. Sarah turned the pages of her potions book, there she found a very good potion that could help her, the temporary invisibility potion, but like everything it had a catch, if an antidote is not made and it is not taken one hour after drinking the potion, the drinker can never become visible again.

Michael and Maggie were reluctant when Sarah talked to them about the potion, they wanted to find other ways to do it but overtime they found that there was no other way.

On the next day Sarah and Maggie went to the library to drop off the "Where to Find Special Potion Ingredients" book, the entrance of the library was a big wooden door of about 45 feet, a little unnecessary in it's size, it had gold crusted in shapes of dragons and birds, and wizard hats, wands, etcetera. The library was very big, upon entering it gave you the feeling that you were too small almost tiny, it seamed like the library of a giant. On the entrance there was the librarian's desk, which was made from ebony, you could tell for its black colour and the wood's fortitude, and on each side of the desk there were stairs to go down into the library's first level and also there were bookshelves with the top student requests. After dropping down the book, Sarah and Maggie went down the stairs and went through the centre aisle, there were like 40 aisles in the library and the bookshelves that were on the walls stretched up to the ceiling, the others were smaller, but they all concentrated in general topics in Magic and Alchemy. On the end of the room there were stairs that reached a second level which could be seen from the entrance, and that level contained books that were out of bounds for first and second year students, Sarah knew they had to look there for answers to the Dark Matter, she knew that if they looked there they would find them. Sarah told Maggie to watch out for any professors or the caretaker mister Gorelot who was always wandering around the school, he was a very weird man, he always seamed mad for some reason, nothing ever seamed right with that man, everyone thought of him as a creepy man, and with good reason, he was always eavesdropping on everyone, quite a nosy fellow. Sarah went up the stairs until she reached a golden gate which warned "No students under Third Year Allowed", she did not mind it and opened the gate and went inside, she looked at the categories in which the books were placed, she saw "Old Methods Of Torture", "Ancient Runes", "Perilous Potions", "Dark Spells", "Dark Age History", until she found "Dangerous and Legendary Artefacts", she took out the tome where all the artefacts starting with the letter "D" were listed but then she saw a book that was placed at the bottom that didn't have to do with the section, when she opened it she saw a picture of a deformed man, with sharp long nails, black robe and armour, and deep red eyes, she read the foot note of the picture which read "Dark Lord Morbious, the most powerful dark wizard defeated by the great witch Athala", she started reading about him.

The article read: "According to the legend Morbious lived thousands of years ago, he was one of the four heroes that found the Dark Matter and took it from it's resting place in Crystalaria, home and Empire of the Dwarves, to the ancient Temple of Power for safekeeping, but Morbious was seduced by the dark crystal for its powers, he took the dark matter to his fortress on the base of Arkya Volcano to use it to boost his power and kill all those who stood in his way, he killed the founders of the Magic Council and sought out to murder his three friends. In a battle that lasted almost a month, the great witch Athala took the crystal and cursed Morbious, sealing him in his fortress forever, with Morbious defeated Athala took the crystal again to the Temple of Power and with a powerful spell she created a barrier to protect the crystal from falling to evil again, soon after she mysteriously died and the Academy of Athala was erected and founded on her name, no one knows exactly what happened to Morbious, if he died or he's still alive and sealed in his fortress never to return, but it is said that he is sealed away and with only the power of the dark matter can he come back", Sarah closed the book and opened the Artifact book and turned the pages to where the dark matter was spoken of, but the page was missing.

That was odd since none can rip a page without the librarian noticing specially in the restricted section, and whoever did it was trying to prevent Sarah from reading that article, Sarah went down the stairs to where Maggie was waiting and she found Michael there too. They did not say anything, by the look of Sarah's face they knew something she saw up there wasn't right, but they decided to wait until Sarah said something. They walked to Professor Farland's office and went inside, of course he was already waiting for them.

- "Not found what you were looking for in the restricted section did you Sarah?".

- "How did you know Professor?" – Sarah asked. - "Well dear child, after you left the temple I kept a closer eye on you, and after all I know everything that goes on in the school, I wouldn't be much of a headmaster if I didn't now would I?" – Professor Farland said looking out the window.

- "Then you know who torn the page about the Dark Matter" – Sarah replied and Farland turned to face Sarah.

- "I do not, these are dangerous times, the days grow darker and the fires of Arkya are restless, that is why we must protect the dark matter from falling into evil" – Farland said looking at the three of them.

Sarah saw the concern in Professor Farland's eyes, she was worried herself for when he referred to the fires of Arkya she knew he was talking about Morbious's resting place, the Arkya Volcano, Farland's sight was clouded, she realized that something had to be done to prevent evil from walking the wizarding world again.

- "Professor, Can you please tell us everything you know about the dark matter?" – Sarah asked.

- "Nothing I can tell you will be something that you don't know already, you read that the dark matter was in the home of the dwarves, but one thing you don't know is that it was created by dwarves and elves, but the dwarves took it for themselves and they tried to use it for their own purposes, but of course, the four heroes appeared and took the crystal from them, and then Morbious turned to evil and took it, but you must know that it is important that the dark matter stays where it is or it will be the end of our world" – Farland replied.

- "Thank you professor" – Sarah said and all three walked out of Farland's office.

It was late now and they went to the dinning room for diner and Sarah just stayed there looking at her plate, she couldn't eat, she couldn't get the article about Morbious out of her head, she was also thinking about who would have ripped the page from the book, and also about what Professor Farland said. Michael and Maggie were worried so when they got back to the dormitories they asked her about what she read, and she told them the whole thing, she told them she needed the ingredients of the potion, but Maggie reminded her that they had read that the ingredients they needed were in different places, some in Crystalaria, some in Santora, the elvish kingdom, some in Windlya, home of the fairies, some in Dragonia, the home of the dragonian people, and even some in Arkya. But there wasn't time to go looking for them, then Michael realized that they had their midterm vacation, exactly two weeks, Sarah and Maggie thought that was perfect, Maggie invited Sarah to spend her vacation in her house, after all she lived with her aunt and uncle, who were actually very nice people, and they lived right in Meadville, the wizard town not to far from Athala, it was the perfect opportunity to go looking for the ingredients they needed, Sarah accepted Maggie's invitation and both of them said goodbye to Michael, who told them he would see them in two weeks, Michael was gone and Sarah and Maggie took the road to Meadville.

Meadville was a great town, it almost seamed as if it was constructed by magic as was the Academy, it was very big for a town but the name stuck with it because the wizards loved it so much to change its name, the entrance to the town was a big black gate that stood between several big pillars, and also the whole town was surrounded by a very tall wall for it's defense. Sarah and Maggie walked around town, until they got to Maggie's street which was named Riverfall boulevard in honor of one of the heroes. Maggie's house was big, but not absurdly big as some of the houses far back of the town, Maggie an Sarah went inside the house and Maggie's aunt Deborah Peterson welcomed them, she was a thin woman with black hair and blue eyes and also beautiful, then Maggie's uncle Thomas Peterson came in who also welcomed them, Thomas and Deborah had a son, Richard Peterson, who was just one year younger than Maggie, he was a shy boy, although he wasn't a scruffy looking boy, he was rather good-looking.

Thomas and Deborah told Sarah that they knew her parents Jonathan and Dianne, and that they were actually good friends while they were in school, Sarah was pleased to meet them, she felt good in Maggie's house right away. After supper Maggie and Sarah talked to mister Peterson about going to visit Santora and the other kingdoms to show Sarah around, of course he said yes, but he told them not to say anything to Maggie's aunt because she would have his neck if she found out, they promised not to tell and went to bed.

They woke up early and packed some supplies for the trip and Maggie borrowed Sarah a broomstick and they flew together to the Republic of Santora, the famous elvish country.


End file.
